


Reading Between The Lines

by satbiym



Series: Flightless Bird [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hasetsu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No mpreg, Non-Sexual Dominance, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega!Victor, alpha!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: Victor goes to Hasetsu.





	1. Hasetsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!

At Worlds Victor medals (again), and smiles broadly (insincerely) despite the weighted gazes on his back and whispers of retirement.

 

That night Victor piled three encyclopedias on his chest and waited for the weight to bring him down.

 

He Did Not Think About Yuuri Katsuki.

 

He Did Not Think About The Note in His Locked Bedside Drawer.

 

He Did Not Think.

 

Makkachin whines softly.

 

Victor breathed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, by the time Victor woke up there was a video being tweeted to him by what seemed like the whole world. Cuddling Makkachin close to himself, and surrounded by pillows, he watched it. 

 

* * *

“Are you out of your mind, Vitya? Coaching! You?! It’s impossible!” Yakov yelled.

 

Victor looked at him, and smiled sharply, “Afraid an Omega will be better at your job, Yakov?”

 

Yakov reared back as if struck, “You know - I - Victor, you know I never thought of you like that.”

 

Victor looked at him silently, and after a moment nodded, “Call me if you’re ever in Japan, Yakov.”

 

Yakov looked on in surprise as Victor walked away, Makkachin’s leash in hand (and that’s really what cinched it for Yakov), towards the airport, and yelled, “Don’t throw away your career for a boy, Victor!”

 

_ For a boy, no.  _ Victor smiled.

 

* * *

Makkachin barked with what Victor hoped was happiness, as he leapt into the snow while Victor spoke to the owner of the ( _ Yuuri’s family’s)  _ onsen. 

 

The man he was talking to, laughed as Victor threw out the few phrases he had looked up in a panic at the cab ride to the onsen, and said in stilted English, “We have room for you. Leave dog here, I’ll bring him in when he stops playing. Go to onsen.”

 

Victor brightened, and offhandedly said, “Her. Her name is Makkachin.”

 

The man kindly nodded, “Makkachin. I’ll bring Makkachin inside. You look tired, go to onsen and I’ll get room ready.”

 

Victor smiled and complied. He could do with a hot soak.

 

* * *

It was ironic that while Victor had managed to keep his clothes on for a night with Yuuri, his first non-blindfolded meeting with Yuuri was while he was naked.

 

Typical.

 

* * *

Yuuri blushed a deep red, as he ducked his head to the side while Victor climbed out of the onsen.

 

It’s surprisingly adorable. 

 

He appeared rounder since Victor had last seen him ( _ pressing his face to the back of Victor’s neck, hands clutching his, warm, powerful thighs on top of his own _ ), softer, wearier. His hands were held tightly open at his sides. His frame taut in every line.

 

Victor studied Yuuri as he tied the green robe the owner of the onsen ( _ Yuuri’s father, he now realized)  _ had given him. He seemed different from the all-commanding Alpha that had the ability to hold Victor down by presence alone. And, Victor realized as he leaned in closer, he smelled of nothing. Like a Beta.

 

Victor blinked. 

 

Well that certainly changed things.

 

Victor feigned a yawn, he had some thinking to do, “Yuuri, we’ll talk later. I’m sleepy right now.”

 

Yuuri, if it was possible, looked even more panicked. Like the prospect of Victor sleeping for the next year had never crossed his mind. Victor giggled in his head. The heat from the onsen must be really getting to him.

 

Yuuri’s panic was broken by his father entering the conversation, Victor looked on in interest as they conversed. Yuuri’s eyes becoming wider and wider as the conversation went on, until they looked like mortified dinner-plates.

 

Mr. Katsuki nodded genially at Victor and said, “Your dog in reception” and left.

 

Victor smiled as the silence grew longer, content to stare at Yuuri (like he had so long ago) until Yuuri finally said, “Your room...isn’t ready, yet. Would you - I mean - is it okay if you slept somewhere...else?” he ended lamely, practically twiddling his thumbs.

 

Victor smiled and said, “Sure, a room’s a room!”

 

Yuuri if possible, looked even sketchier, as he drew out, “Well….it’s less room and more….restaurent?”

 

Victor had a sudden flashback of a reporter asking, “So, what are your plans for the next year?”

 

He realized to his surprise that he couldn’t wait to find out.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was interesting. With a quietly lethal Mari, confused Yuuri and ten or so restaurant patrons, all staring at him with various degrees of subtlety.

 

So, Victor did what Victor does. He smiled and schmoozed and charmed. The food was good, the company ( _ Yuuri)  _ pleasant, albeit befuddled.

 

Makkachin, if his yips of happiness were any indication as he ate his meal, agreed.

 

Victor, in the warm glow of the restaurant and the muffled whispers in Japanese, relaxed.

 

* * *

Victor started as a loud noise woke him up from his pleasant slumber, Makkachin cuddled close to him.   


 

A woman’s voice filled the air, repeatedly saying Yuuri’s and Victor’s name within spurts of rapid Japanese. Victor could guess what they could be talking about, if the word “coach” thrown around was any indication. Victor feigned sleep, as he mentally calculated his next steps. From what he had seen when he had observed (stalked) Yuuri’s previous performances, Yuuri killed it in his step sequences but flubbed his jumps. But first things first, he had to observe how Yuuri was away from the influence of a blindfold and the security of being The Alpha.

 

But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun before that.

 

Victor sneezed lightly, and sat up, reveling in the panic that caused. 

 

Yuuri said something in Japanese behind him, presumably to the woman beside him.

 

“Hungry,” Victor mumbled and looked at Yuuri from under his eyelashes, subtly shifting so that the robe on his shoulders fell, exposing his left shoulder and neck to Yuuri. Victor shivered at the swoop that he could feel down his stomach because of the gesture, meaningless except for being used by Omegas, towards their Alphas, when in heat. But no one had ever accused Victor of having any shame.

 

And didn’t  _ that  _ send Yuuri into another panic. Victor giggled internally. He had a feeling he was going to be doing a lot of that this year.

 

* * *

Victor huffed in frustration. So far, Alpha Yuuri had made no indication of coming out to play. Yuuri had gone as far as to  _ run away  _ whenever Victor made a move. It couldn’t be that Yuuri didn’t want Victor, no, that wasn’t it. It could be that Yuuri because thought he was an Alpha...and Alpha-Alpha relationships while not exactly taboo, weren’t exactly accepted everywhere. There was an obvious solution to this, but telling Yuuri his age old secret was out of the question, he had to figure out a way to be both Victor Nikiforov, Alpha and Yuuri’s…. _ Yuuri’s _ . 

 

Well, he was just going to have to try harder.


	2. Hot Springs on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Maybe asking Yuuri to sleep together was too soon.

 

But that realization didn’t stop the flare of hurt that blew down his chest. 

 

* * *

 

Victor smiled slightly as Yuuri huffed and puffed his way through the run. 

 

Eh, that seemed punishment enough.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s smile dimmed as he looked at his phone, as Yuuri ran up the flight of steps for his daily practice. “Victor is too selfish to be a coach!” Yakov had screamed to the awaiting press.  Yakov, who had seen the floppy-haired kid showing off for his parents and thought “Ah,” Yakov who had screamed at his dates for making him late to practice, Yakov, who had put a hand on his shoulder when Victor had showed him the Orientation Letter, Yakov who was more parent than coach…..had called him selfish and unfit to care about anyone but himself.

 

And the worst part was, Victor couldn’t disagree.

 

Yuuri wheezed loudly, drawing Victor’s eyes towards him; And wasn’t this the height of selfishness? As much as he believed that Yuuri was meant for the podium, decked in gold, he wasn’t here for Yuuri, but for himself.

He was here to make Yuuri his.

 

And if he had to tank his rising skating career, and with it everyone who ever gave a shit about him…….So be it.

 

Impulsivity had never felt so good.

As he looked at the man who was doing his best impression of a floppy, fish out of water, he felt the first inklings of anticipation.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight maybe asking Yuuri about past  _ Sweethearts ( _ and even in his own head, his mind rebelled at assigning that term to anyone but himself with regards to Yuuri) wasn’t the best idea. But he knew there must have been someone. There was no way Yuuri had gotten so good without practice. If not another Omega, then an Alpha or Beta. 

 

So, he needled and prodded, about Yuuko, the pretty Omega that was his childhood friend, and about Minako, his Alpha Ballet instructor who might’ve instructed him in something else as well.

 

No, he wasn’t jealous. He was doing recon. It’s a Victor thing, and a Russian thing. Unearthing the history on your competition.

 

But Victor’s instincts had never been wrong, Yuuri had a Mentor - an Alpha who had taken him under their wing and taught him everything they knew. And if the proud way Minako eyed Yuuri was any indication, she was that person.

 

Furthermore, if Victor had any say in it, he knew exactly who Yuuri’s next Sweetheart would be. 

 

Victor knew that it was a long shot asking him about ex-lovers, what are the chances he would tell Victor Nikiforov of the time he  _ didn’t  _ have sex with the recalcitrant Omega that one night in Sochi? Not exactly bragging material to the everyday Alpha.

 

But, he mused, enough of molly-coddling him, Yuuri needed someone to light a fire under his behind.

 

And he knew just the person to do it.

 

He posted the picture.

 

* * *

 

Victor brought snow with him to Hasetsu, Yuri Plisetski brought the world.

 

And their bubble burst.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was petty, Victor lightly mused, to make Yuuri skate the very routine Victor had made with him in mind. A routine about a playboy coming in and ruining the beautiful Omega for everyone else…..Of course he could give Yuuri the other, more  _ personal _ routine he had created. But for all of Victor’s charms and awards, courage wasn’t one of his skills. Agape would remain his dirty secret. 

 

Of course, Victor was interested in seeing how  _ this _ Yuuri would skate Eros. Would his inner Alpha come out to play, like it had that night? Or would he let Yurio sweep him back to Russia?

 

While usually two men fighting over Victor would have filled him with amusement, this competition was ruined by his partiality for one of the men, and the jail-bail-ness of the other. 

 

Urgh, infatuations were awful. They ruined everything.

 

* * *

 

Victor felt a flare of unconscious hope when he asked Yuuri what he wanted from him if Yuuri won Hot Springs on Ice, but even he knew Yuuri could have any idea what he was really asking about, and he expected the usual and safe rebuttal to Yurio’s speech. But Yuuri managed to surprise Victor yet again.

Victor wanted to eat Katsudon with Yuuri for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

“What is Agape to you, Victor?” Yurio screamed in frustration at him.

 

Victor smiled and made his excuses.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe the the temple hadn’t been the best idea.

 

But if the way Yuuri was carefully watching Yurio (And Victor would forever tease Yuri about that name) after the waterfall was any indication, the waterfall was. Guess those movies had been of some use after all.

 

* * *

 

So maybe drinking all night in response to your not-really-boyfriend declaring a bowl of Katsudon more arousing than you…..hadn’t been the healthiest of life choices.

 

But he had been holding off since Yuuri’s proud declaration to use fucking  _ Katsudon  _ as his inspiration for Eros. When Victor was literally right in front of him!! And while he was wearing that green robe too! It was just too much to handle.

 

And after he and Katsudon had been on the precipice of such a good relationship too. 

 

_ Fucking Katsudon. _

 

* * *

 

Victor smiled and silently left the room where Yuuri and Yurio were practicing their ballet poses.

 

He huffed in amusement as Yurio’s voice was heard outside the skating rink screaming at Yuuri,  _ why can’t you get something as simple as a Quad Salchow, piggie?,  _ and as loudly as possible entered the rink, feigning ignorance at the exaggerated pictures of innocence in front of him.

 

Fine, let them have their secrets. Victor had enough of his own.

 

* * *

 

Victor observed Yurio screaming at Yuuri about Yuuri’s inability to skate, who was looking back with a slight smile on his face. The kind of smile a mountain might give a gust of wind. No wind however strong could unearth a mountain.

 

_ There you are. _

 

* * *

 

Yuri’s face contorted into what to some observers could’ve called a smile when he saw Yuuko, which he quickly schooled into his usual scowl. 

 

Victor held a whole conversation in the morning with Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki in his newly acquired Japanese.

 

Yuuri landed a Quad Salchow in his secret skating sessions with Yurio.

 

Time moved on.

 

* * *

 

“I’m bored. Is there nothing to do in this godforsaken place?” Yurio growled, one night as they all lounged around Victor’s room, spent from a full day of practice.

 

“Well….” Yuuri said.

 

And that’s how Victor Nikiforov experienced his first beach bonfire.

 

* * *

 

“Whatever, what does that hag know anyway.” Yurio muttered as Minako walked away.

 

Suddenly Yuuri’s head whipped up, eyes flashing. Victor, who had been indolently leaning against the wall perked up at the sight. 

 

Yuuri’s hand reached up and tightened at the back of Yurio’s neck, and  _ squeezed.  _

 

Yurio squawked, and frantically batted at Yuuri’s hand to no avail. Yuuri’s grip remained on his back until Yurio stopped trying to get away, until he stood, limp as if held up by the hand on his neck alone.

 

“That’s not how we talk to Minako-sensei. Apologize, Yuri.” Yuuri said in a voice that was like thunder. Unyielding. Resolute. Unquestionable.

 

“Fine, fine, pig! I’m sorry. Now let go.” Yuri weakly blustered, like a kitten swatting at hands taking her out of the rain. 

 

Yuuri held on for a moment more, and nodding, released Yurio as if the whole event had never happened.

 

Victor blinked. The whole incident had taken less than a minute, and if not for the slight smirk on Minako’s lips, he would have thought he had imagined the whole thing.

 

But from the way Yurio moved, exposing his back to Yuuri, unconsciously, said otherwise.

 

Well then.

 

* * *

 

Since when did “I’m a super tasty bowl of Katsudon, so please watch me,” become a  _ thing  _ for Victor? Maybe when it was delivered in Yuuri’s uniquely, deceptively, soft voice laced with threads of firmness. 

 

And what a bowl of Katsudon it was. 

 

Victor smiled as Yuuri unconsciously rolled his head, baring his neck to the world, to Victor. 

 

Not everyone could play the playboy in real life and a beautiful Omega on the rink. But Yuuri wasn’t everyone. Victor didn’t think even he - especially him - could have made a better Omega than Yuuri at that moment. 

 

He could feel Yurio’s gaze, heavy, on his face. 

 

He could feel it when Yurio realized the truth.

 

He could feel him walk away halfway through the performance.

 

Victor let him.

 

* * *

 

Victor had no idea what Yuuri was saying, but the crowd seemed to like it, if the applause was any indication. 

 

All he knew was, in that moment with his arm around Yuuri, lending him his support, he was right where he wanted to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and kudosed (not a word, I realize), it really encourages a girl to write as much as possible.
> 
> My tumblr - boxofscrapmetal  
> Come talk to me about beautiful boys ice skating!


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have some communication problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

By the time Yurio left, it was May.

 

And so did Yuuri’s drive, or so it seemed to Victor as he waited for Yuuri in the rink.

 

The doors of the ice rink flew open as Yuuri rushed in, all the while screaming apologies. Victor suppressed the bolt of anger, it was useless being angry; Victor Nikiforov was not going to be a victim of his feelings, He was in charge. Him. Not the Omega part of his treacherous body.

 

So, Victor smiled and made a quip about Aeroflot.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor drew his index finger across his lip in contemplation as he observed Yuuri skating across the ice.

 

This wouldn’t do. Not if he was going to win the gold, and he was going to win the gold.

 

Yuuri’s body didn’t so much as cut the air, but made it give way, like the parting of the seas, whenever he moved. Even Victor couldn’t do that, make the space complement him rather than resent his presence. But Yuuri could. He wasn’t just skating to the music, he was creating it with every sweep of his arm and look from his eyes.

 

And if the way he couldn’t move his eyes from Yuuri was an indication, Victor could see how Yuuri had gotten so far without perfecting his jumps.

 

Guess Yuuri’s presentation skills would have to make up for only having one quad.

 

And Yuuri would have to listen to him, he was, after all His Coach.

 

* * *

 

So maybe using Yuuri’s obvious fan-worship for him, to convince him wasn’t exactly the moral thing to do. But Victor was determined to win, and if he was able to do that while stretching Yuuri’s leg to his shoulder, so be it.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, sorry” Yuuri mumbled on the phone to his former coach, Celestino Cialdini. Victor looked away from his locker, this wasn’t going well and he had to bring the conversation back on track, otherwise Yuuri would spend the whole day apologizing for imagined wrongs.

 

He swept up to Yuuri, and took the phone from him, putting it on speaker, and said, “Ciao Ciao Celestino. I’m his coach, Victor!”

 

So maybe his emphasis on the “I” wasn’t missed if the scornful way Celestino replied to him was an indication. But, Victor had been playing this game for a long time, and Celestino was the one who had given up on Yuuri, by not pushing him out of his comfort zone, and Victor wasn’t about to repeat his mistakes.

 

Yuuri wasn’t going to walk away from _him._

 

“Yuri only brought me a piece once, I believe it was composed by an acquaintance. It wasn’t bad but….” Celestino trailed off.

 

Victor was hurt when Celestino said Yuuri had brought him music once. Yuuri hadn’t mentioned this to him. Didn’t he realize _Victor_ was his coach now? Didn’t Yuuri take him seriously enough? Was it the fan-worship or was it…..

No. There was no way Yuuri even suspected.

 

It had to be that Yuuri wasn't comfortable with him, which hurt in a different way.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s phone pinged, he looked over from where he was cuddling Makkachin after a lukewarm day at practice, in which Yuuri leapt everytime Victor came anywhere close to him, and had finally ended the whole disappointing day by running away at the end of practice to predictably Minako’s studio.

 

(And Victor was _not_ ready to examine his feelings about that. Not yet anyway.)

 

He picked up his phone, only to be greeted by Christophe Giacometti in a red speedo winking at him. He smiled, and picked up the phone.

 

“Victor!” Chris yelled along with the background noise of what sounded like a busy club.

 

“Chris.” Victor returned more sedately, yet even Victor could hear the smile in his voice. But he couldn’t help it, hearing the Alpha’s voice was like a balm for his current feelings. Apart from Yurio, Chris was the one person Victor could call a friend. After Chris had gotten over his fan-worship (And why did all of Victor’s relationship start with them being avid fans? But then if he made that the exclusionary factor, he wouldn’t be able to be friends with anyone in the skating world) they had bonded together, at first, as beautiful people in close proximity are wont to do, and later as aging skating legends who everyone was hoping would slink off to retirement quietly. Victor enjoyed biting his thumb at the world with Chris every year.  

 

“How are you, Vitya? Retirement treating you well, Old Man?”

 

Victor's smile twitched as he suddenly remembered that he had given up on their unspoken promise to one another first. Chris would be biting his thumb alone this year.

 

“I’m well, Chris. How’re you?”

 

Chris made a “tchya” sound with his teeth and said, “So formal now you’re on the other side, huh, Victor? So, what’s the deal?”

 

Feigning ignorance, Victor said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Chris.”

 

“Always knew you liked me begging, Victor. Okay, I’ll bite. Is the sex that good that you’re willing to leave everything behind?” Chris huffed, sounding raw towards the end.

 

Victor softened at that, and said, “It’s not like that, Chris.”

 

Chris scoffed, “Yeah right. He’s a cute one, your Yuuri. But he isn’t anything spectacular, darling. What is going on, Victor?”

 

Victor felt a rush of conflicting emotions, possessiveness at the possessive epithet, anger at Chris for abusing Yuuri ( _his_ Yuuri was plenty spectacular), fondness for his old friend and sympathy for the betrayal he must be feeling.

 

Chris continued, heedless of the emotions his words invoked - or maybe counting on it - and said, “I’ve never seen you so much as glance at someone before, and now you’re flying across the world for some kid you’ve never even met! Is Victor Nikiforov going to be wasted on some Omega who doesn’t even know how to jump proper-”

 

“Chris.” Victor said, quietly, precisely, devoid of his usual cheer.

 

Chris stopped.

 

Victor said nothing, leaving the silence to speak for himself. Until, Chris finally said, “I’m just repeating what everyone is saying, Vitya. That some Omega turned your head around. Is that it, are you in trouble?”

 

Victor pursed his lips, unwilling to show his deep rage to even Makkachin, and stilled. He slowly cocked his head, and drew up and enunciated slowly, “I’m not the one between us who gets in trouble, Chris.”

 

The empty beat thundered like a drum.

 

Victor continued, “And furthermore, Yuuri is beautiful and extraordinary and brilliant. He has the capacity to leave everyone in his dust. I’m just getting out of his way while I have time, and choosing the right side.”

 

A beat.

 

“It’s like that, is it.” Chris returned weakly.

 

“It’s like that.” Victor said firmly.

 

“Well then I better get on the right side then.” Chris said, and Victor can hear the smile in his voice.

 

Victor smiled, and bowed his head in relief.

 

* * *

 

Victor could see Yuuri hesitatingly approaching with his phone. Victor did his best to appear unthreatening. He had practice doing it for small children who approached him for autographs and pictures.

 

“V-Victor.” Yuuri said, his accent, thicker than usual, turning it into “B-Bictor.”

 

Victor raised his eyebrows slightly, and smiled.

 

Yuuri just closed his eyes and shoved his phone at Victor. Victor, keeping his movements slow so as to not spook Yuuri, took it carefully.

 

And he listened.

 

Disappointed.

 

The music was weak, trailing off in places it shouldn’t. Was this how Yuuri saw himself? Victor felt a flare of anger, _Is this how he thinks the world sees him?_ Victor smiled to suppress his anger - anger, that he realized to his surprise, wasn’t because of Yuuri, but on Yuuri’s _behalf._ That had never happened before. Victor blinked, never before had he been so agitated on the behalf of someone else, _because_ of someone else, yes, but never like this.

 

Victor smiled to snap out of this realization, and noticing that Yuuri was practically chewing his fingernails in panic, said “Maybe you should think of other possibilities”

 

He handed the phone to Yuuri distractedly, and was quiet the whole evening. He had some thinking to do.

 

* * *

 

Victor had flown to Japan because he had known since that night that Yuuri and he had something special. The kind of thing people spend their whole careers trying to capture on ice.

 

But he had never expected Yuuri to worm his way inside Victor so completely. He thought he could fall in love with Yuuri safely, with all his shields attached. While holding Yuuri at a distance. He had never expected Yuuri to snake his way in, spread himself over Victor and latch on.

 

Victor breathed in, panic suffusing through his body. No, he couldn’t let Yuuri do this to him. It was just the novelty of it all. All he had to do was expose himself to Yuuri, get used to him, and this feeling would go away. That’s what science said. It was just the blush of new love.

 

Yes. That’s what he would do.

 

So Victor tried to push himself onto Yuuri further and further, and asked Yuuri if he wanted to sleep together, asked Yuuri if he wanted to watch a movie together, asked Yuuri if he wanted to go to the onsen together, asked until _Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri_ was all that he could hear. Well that and the sound of Yuuri walking away.

 

Then one day Yuuri didn’t show up to practice.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor found him quivering under his blankets, in his bed, screaming something in Japanese. The obvious panic in his voice calmed the rough seas in his chest somewhat, to the extent where he was able to smile brightly and say, “Let’s go to the ocean.”

 

Yuuri agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

The sand under his feet, and Makkachin’s fur under his fingers grounded him enough so he could do what he had been expecting Yuuri to do from the beginning, without offering him anything in return. Victor had been expecting Yuuri to bare all, solely on the virtue of Victor being Victor Nikiforov, and the fact that Victor had given up everything to help Yuuri bring home the gold.

 

But he could see now that Yuuri too had sacrificed something to pursue the gold.

 

His peace of mind, security and safety.

 

It was Victor’s turn. He needed to reach forward first, and trust that Yuuri would reach back.

 

So, he spoke about St. Petersburg. About the sea gulls and home.

 

And Yuuri told him a story.

 

“Yuuri, you’re not weak, no one thinks that either,” Victor said, smiling softly.

 

Now for the scariest part, the question Victor had been contemplating since his arrival, “What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

 

Yuuri quietly, but firmly said, “No.”

 

“A brother then, a friend?” Victor continued.

 

“No.” Yuuri returned softly.

 

“Your Sweetheart then? Okay, I’ll try my best.” Victor said mischievously.

 

If the way Yuuri had leapt up to frantically disagree wasn’t so hilarious, Victor would’ve taken offense. But it was, so he laughed in response.

“I want you to be who you are, Victor.” Yuuri said, a trace of the delicious Alpha-ness coming through in his voice.

 

Victor’s laughter cut, as he gazed up at Yuuri, who was looking at him determinedly. Victor felt a warmth rush through his body, filling him up with infinite courage, like he could take on the world.

 

“I’ve always looked up to you, Victor. I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings, But I’ll make it up to you with my skating.” Yuuri said like it was a promise.

 

Victor smiled and extended his hand towards Yuuri, and said, “Then I won’t let you off easy. That’s my way of showing my love.”

 

Yuuri grasped his hand in Victor’s firmly, and nodded.

 

_Watch out, Yuuri, because you’re going to be worked harder than any skater in the world._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented and kudosed!  
> You make my day!


	4. The Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor calls a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

When Yuuri touched the thinning spot on his head, Victor felt knee-jerk shame. Who would want a balding Omega? And if Yuuri had noticed it was certainly important to him.

 

Victor curled up on the ice theatrically, concealing his sudden insecurity.

 

“No, you’re beautiful. Please get up.” Yuuri cried out, immediately soothing Victor’s fears.

 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I’m sorry!”

 

But it was nice to hear, all the same. Victor stayed curled up on the ice, as Yuuko and Takeshi looked on in amusement.

 

* * *

 

The Omega in the advertisement laughed, and even though Victor couldn’t understand most of what they were talking about, what with his underwhelming knowledge of Japanese. But it wasn’t hard to infer their topic of advertisement.

 

Omega Pills.

 

The cheerful music faded as the advertisement drew to a close.

 

Victor brought a finger up to his mouth and thought.

 

* * *

 

“Side effects may include hair loss, acne, nausea. Please consult your doctor before taking any medication.” the website proclaimed.

 

Victor sighed, and picked up his phone.

 

“ _Hello? This is Doctor Ivanov.”_

 

Victor smiled, suddenly homesick. “ _Hello, Doctor. This is Victor Nikiforov.”_

 

_“Victor! How are you doing, my boy? We miss you around here.”_

 

Victor’s smile became smaller, gentler, as he recalled the kindly old doctor Yakov had introduced him to after he had received his orientation letter. He had been so confused and lost, and all he had wanted to do was keep skating. The doctor had made that happen by directing him in hiding his orientation from everyone in the skating world. The doctor was one of the two people in the world, apart from Victor’s family, who knew he was an Omega.

 

“ _Doctor, I’ve decided to start it. The pills_.”

 

There was a noticeable silence on the other end of the line, until “ _Oh, my boy…_.”

 

Victor stilled, standing up straighter, “ _It’s not like that. I just think it’s time I became a proper Omega_.”

 

The doctor’s voice hardened, “ _You were always a proper Omega, Vitya. Always_ ”

 

Victor huffed, “ _My father wouldn’t agree with you, Doctor. But that’s all behind us now. I’ve decided that it’s best I start the pills_ . _After taking a break….I’ve realized what I’ve been missing, and now that I’ve had a taste, I want it all._ ”

 

“ _Vitya, I’m glad to hear that, but starting it at your age will not be easy. Most Omegas go on the pill at 21, when they receive their letters_ ,” The doctor’s voice cautioned.

 

Victor said, “ _Most Omegas aren’t five time world champions, Doctor_.”

 

The doctor laughed lightly, “ _That’s true. But hopefully that will change soon. I’ve heard that Yuuri Katsuki is a promising fellow_.”

 

Victor smiled, “ _Always took you for a smart man, glad I’m not wrong. So, what do I need to know? To take the pill?_ ”

 

The voice became more serious, and said, “ _Okay, so you know about the difference between Alphas, Betas and Omegas, right?_ ”

 

Victor rolled his eyes, “ _Yes, Doctor. I know all about the birds and the bees. I’ve had The Talk._ ”

 

The doctor tsked, and said sternly, “ _This isn’t a joke, my boy. Do you know why we do a blood test to determine a person’s orientation?_ ”

 

Victor settled down, and said meekly, “ _No_.”

 

“ _Right_ ,” and the voice took on a lecturer’s tone, “ _Some decades ago, scientists discovered that certain men and women have the necessary biological material to create a child with another human being of the same gender. I won’t bore you with the details, but if you choose you may be able to have a child through surrogacy with you and your partner’s biological material, whatever the partner’s gender may be, but they would have to be an Alpha, if they are male. If they are female, you would go about it the old-fashioned way._ ”

 

Victor hummed thoughtfully, carefully not examining the word “partner” too much.

 

“ _Right, so our society was divided into roles, all centered around the Omega. Omegas were the ones who could create a child, Alphas were the ones they were compatible with, and Betas were the ones who had to do things the old fashioned way. And society evolved with this. The Alphas becoming the providers and protectors, the Omegas the caretakers and the Betas everything in between. Scientists don’t know why yet, but Omegas are generally more submissive than Betas, and Alphas more dominating than Betas. The leading theory is that it’s to increase compatibility._ ”

 

Victor nodded, listening carefully.

 

“ _Being an Omega is about potentiality. If you want children someday, it’s best to start taking Omega Pills to ready your body to start producing the necessary biological material. The older you are, the harder the process. That’s why I’m going to be monitoring you very carefully for the next six months. And I expect you to answer my phone calls, okay Vitya?_ ”

 

Victor huffed out a reluctant laugh and said, “ _You know you can really feel that anthropology minor when you lecture me like that._ ”

 

The doctor said warningly, “ _Vitya_.”

 

Victor laughed, louder than before, “ _Yes. I promise. Can I take the good drugs now?_ ”

 

The doctor also laughed, “ _Yes. I’ll send over the necessary pills. Take care, Vitya_.”

 

Victor said, “Dasvidanya”

 

* * *

 

After a week, the pills arrived.

 

Victor clenched his eyes shut and gobbled one before he could think too hard about it.

 

* * *

 

There was someone in his room.

 

Victor’s eyes snapped open and he assessed the situation. It couldn’t be an intruder, well… it technically could be, but Victor thought it was improbable seeing as how Makkachin was quiet, and cheerful as she was Victor knew a potential threat to Victor would atleast be met with a growl.

 

So, it had to be one of the Katsukis. And Victor knew just which one, judging by the lack of scent in the air. But he was surprised at the situation, he thought this late night visit would be a while in the coming.

 

Victor stretched languidly, and sat up only to be met with a pale faced Yuuri Katsuki who was looking at him like he had never seen him before.

 

They stared at each other in silence, as Makkachin’s tail wagged in a friendly manner.

 

Yuuri was really pale. He looked like he was about to faint at any moment with shock.

 

Victor looked at himself.

 

Ah, that explained it.

 

As flattering as it was, Victor didn’t think his naked chest warranted this much emotion. Though, he mused, it was a rather magnificent chest.

 

“Yuuri!” He whisper-yelled, keeping in mind that the other Katsukis were sleeping, “What brings you here, at this time of night? Finally ready to accept my offer of sleeping together, huh?”

 

Yuuri paled further.

 

Victor pouted, he was starting to think he should be getting offended. There was no need to look like that!

 

Victor noticed the laptop in Yuuri’s hands, and said “Oh, do you have something for me?”

 

At that, Yuuri snapped out of the daze he was in, and hesitatingly said, with a weird note in his voice, “I’m s-sorry. I knocked, but the door was open, and I just-”

 

Victor laughed brightly, to dispel the awkward lull that had descended at Yuuri’s words.

 

“It’s okay Yuuri. You are always welcome here. Now what do you have to show me?”

 

Yuuri, who had taken a step back, stepped forward, and carefully handed Victor his laptop, making sure his skin didn’t brush Victor’s.

 

Confused, Victor put Yuuri’s strange behaviour out of his mind and played the music.

 

Ah.

 

_There we go._

 

* * *

 

 

Victor’s eyes flew open, as he quickly shoved Makkachin away, lunging for the closest trash can.

 

The air was filled with the sound of retching.

 

Makkachin whined in protest, the smell amplified due to her sensitive nose, and pawed at the door, eager to get away from the smell.

 

“Makkachin, what’s wrong?” a voice outside said.

 

Victor closed his eyes as Yuuri knocked on the door.

 

“Is everything okay, Victor?” he called out.

 

Victor tried to reply, but couldn’t because of the bile in his throat. He gagged and clenched his eyes shut. The door to his room opened slowly.

 

“Sorry for intruding Victor, but Makkachin….Are you alright?!” Yuuri said, finally noticing the figure crouched in the corner.

 

Victor could feel Yuuri approaching.

 

“I’m fine. Just go. I’ll join you later. _Please._ ” Victor said, English blurring into Russian by the end of the sentence.

 

Yuuri drew closer, and knelt beside Victor. Victor could feel the heat of Yuuri’s hands, and could practically see them in his mind’s eye as they hovered awkwardly behind him. Unsure.

 

Victor gagged as his body decided he was ready for another round of retching.

 

Cool fingers traced along Victor’s eyebrows, pulling his hair back carefully. Yuuri it seemed, had made a decision.

 

So, they sat for what seemed like forever, as Victor vomited and Yuuri sat beside him quietly, but steadily.

 

Victor’s eyes swelled with tears from the force of his retching, as he sobbed his way through another round with the trash can. His knuckles whitened, as his grip tightened on the edges of the trash can.

 

He didn’t think it would be this bad.

Victor felt Yuuri get up, and repressed the urge to whimper in protest. Why shouldn’t Yuuri be allowed to leave if he wanted to, he hadn’t signed up for months of nausea and pain.

 

He waited in quiet misery for the urge to start crying to fade.

 

Suddenly, a hand was gently wiping his face with a cool, wet towel, while a voice crooned soothingly. Victor’s hands left the trash can and clutched Yuuri’s wrists.

 

The white towel drew away, and Victor saw Yuuri’s big, brown eyes looking at him in concern. Seemingly satisfied with his work, he pulled away, while Victor fought the urge to crawl into Yuuri, and offered Victor a water bottle.

 

After Victor cleaned up, he found Yuuri standing awkwardly in the corner of his room, trash can mysteriously empty.

 

He smiled brightly, “Ready for practice?”

 

Yuuri stared at him silently for a beat, and nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, what’s your theme?”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor for what seemed like forever, and with a determined mien, said “On my love.”

 

Victor felt a strange unfurling in his chest. Strange, he’d have to contact Doctor Ivanov about that, might be a side-effect of the pill.

 

“That’s the best theme.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s gaze seemed more intense than usual, it wasn’t like his hero-worship at the beginning of their relationship, or the panic that lit his eyes before the beach, but it seemed...deeper, somehow.

 

Victor tried to feel him out, but it seemed like even Yuuri himself had no idea what he was doing. He suddenly seemed more….open and closed at the same time. Like being allowed to view the Mona Lisa without the ropes holding you back. You could touch it, but even you knew you shouldn’t, the painting didn’t invite touching.

 

And with the pills taking effect, it took all Victor had to stop himself from begging Yuuri to sleep with him, to share his skin.

 

_Remember Vitya, the pill will make you touch-starved. Make sure you have someone near you, I would recommend you sleep with someone. Your body will demand it. Usually Omegas have friends or family who do this with them. Try to find someone._

 

But Victor said nothing. He just clutched Makkachin closer and tried to sleep. So what if his Omega self needed Oxytocin. He would deal.

 

* * *

 

Victor stood in front of the mirror naked, as he carefully examined his head with another, smaller mirror.

 

He sighed.

 

Why did he want to do this again?

 

* * *

 

Victor could _hear_ Yuuri’s concern through the door, from where he was knocking on the door.

 

But it was all he could do to not curl up and whimper...oh wait, he was already doing that.

 

“Victor, I’m coming in.”

 

Yuuri gasped as he saw the pitiable figure Victor probably made, curled up and sweaty, with Makkachin hovering nearby in worry.

 

Yuuri rushed over to the bed and demanded, “What’s wrong, Victor?! Did you get hurt?”

 

“C-Cramps” Victor gasped out.

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows didn’t unfurl. Instead they seemed to burrow further together.

 

“Where?”

 

“B-back”

 

Yuuri got up and said, “Wait here.” and left.

 

Victor silently cursed Yuuri’s name. Wait here. Where would he go?!

 

Yuuri returned with what looked like...it couldn’t be! Victor let out a moan as the heating pad pressed to his back started working. Victor’s unfurled slightly from his fetal position.

 

Yuuri was still looking at him in concern.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Yuuri smiled slightly, still looking worried, “Of course.”

 

Victor licked his lips, afraid to ask for more. But he hadn't come this far in life without taking a few risks.

 

“Yuuri...Will you sleep with me?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes softened, and he nodded. He lowered himself behind Victor, his body holding the heating pad in place, hands tangling with Victor’s, and legs behind Victor’s.

 

Victor closed his eyes, and thought of another night spent just like this.

 

* * *

 

Time suddenly started moving faster. Days sweeping by in a flurry of practices and good food (well, good food for Victor, rabbit food for Yuuri).

  
And then, it was September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy conversing with you guys in the comments. Feel free to share your thoughts about YoI or this fic in the comments, or join me on tumblr (boxofscrapmetal)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please drop by with a line or two if you really enjoyed something.


End file.
